CubsRule2040
CubsRule2040, also known by his real name Matt Hanson, is a former elevator photographer from New Mexico, United States. He was born in Albuquerque but was raised in Los Alamos. Now he currently lives in Guanajuato, Mexico History Matt has had an off-and-on fascination with elevator since he was little; back then he was only fascinated by the different aesthetics and sounds elevators have. It wasn't until August 2008 when he was a freshman at the University of New Mexico that he met someone who really liked elevators, eventual user PinkJazzX. He was shown a YouTube video of a talking Otis scenic elevator, and from that point onward he gained more knowledge about elevators. He launched his YouTube channel cubsrule2040 on September 22, 2008, replacing his old whitsoxrule account that he had been using since February 2007. Initially, his first three videos were of gameplay of the Major League Baseball 2K7 Xbox game; however, he took them down in 2012. Matt posted his first elevator video to YouTube on February 10, 2009, when he filmed a Dover elevator at the Student Services Center on the UNM main campus. During the first two months, he was pretty much off and on when it came to elevator filming. But not too long after posting his first few elevator videos to YouTube, he started watching many elevator videos from other users, most of which were from dieselducy, gluse, musicfreakcc, CaptainElevator42189, and escalatorgeek881, and this was what really inspired him to go out and film elevators. In April 2009, he went on a filming spree around the UNM main campus and north campus. Whenever classes weren't in session, he filmed elevators around his hometown Los Alamos and did some filming in Santa Fe. And in late 2009, he began filming elevators in other parts of Albuquerque such as downtown and uptown as well as south of UNM. In 2014 and 2015, he filmed elevators regularly in El Paso, Texas, making him the only filmer to do so since the departure of elevatortimes. Also in 2015, he filmed some elevators in Mexico when he took several trips to Guadalajara and Ciudad Juarez. On November 19, 2018, he deleted most of his elevator videos and rebranded his channel to Aviation Cubs Fan 'as he has lost interest in elevators and will shift his primary focus of his channel to travel. Video recording devices *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-W50 (February - June 2009) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-W80 (August 2009 - September 2010) *iPod Nano (April - June 2010) *iPod Touch 4th Generation (September 2010 - September 2012) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-WX50 (October 2012 - November 2013) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-TX20 (November 2013 - May 2016) *LG MS 500 (Summer - December 2016) *Samsung Galaxy S6 (November - December 2016) *Canon PowerShot SX610 HS (December 2016 - 2018) *Samsung Galaxy J7 Pro (2018 - 2019) *Huawei Mate 20 Lite (2019 - present) Major Filmed Trips These trips are listed in the chronological order since September 2008. *Boston, MA/Burlington, VT - May 17-25, 2011 *Alamogordo/Carlsbad/Roswell, NM - March 12-14, 2013 *Dallas/Ft. Worth/Arlington, TX - July 3-7, 2014 *Denver, CO - July 30-August 1, 2014 *El Paso, TX/Ciudad Juarez, MX - February 18-21, 2015; March 23-30, 2015 *Guadalajara, MX - October 1-17, 2015 *Guanajuato, MX - January 23-February 27, 2016 Trivia *He is one of two elevator enthusiasts from the state of New Mexico; the other one is 'artiepenguin1, who is from Las Cruces. PinkJazzX was another elevator enthusiast from New Mexico, but he moved to Gilbert, Arizona in 2011. *As of 2014, he often averages 40-70 views within the first 24 hours for each video he uploads, but every now and then he would get 80 or even 100 views within the first 24 hours on a single upload. *Despite being from Los Alamos, he is a leading elevator photographer in El Paso, Texas. **He also filmed elevators Mexico in 2015Schindler 330A Scenic Hydraulic Elevator @ Las Misiones Mall in Ciudad Juarez, Mexico, both in Juarez and in Guadalajara. *He has filmed elevators with PinkJazzX, balarick, artiepenguin1, and elevatordude3308. Later, he plans to meet gluse and CaptainElevator42189. *His filming style differs from that of most filmers in some ways, although he combines styles of other users (like from dieselducy, CaptainElevator42189, and CVE9120). For instance, he often does the Fixture Cam technique. *His main favorite elevators are the Dover traction elevators at the Uptown Tower in Albuquerque and the Otis Autotronic Elevators at 500 North Main Street in Roswell. * He uses the Clearview font for his custom thumbnails. *He was the first elevator enthusiast to record a ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator and post it to YouTube when he found one at the Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education on the UNM north campus on April 30, 2009. *Like georgef551, he uses royalty-free music, usually Kevin MacLeod's compositions, to dub over background copyrighted music in some of his videos to avoid getting a copyright claim. *In addition to elevators, he films road trips, fire alarms, building construction projects, food reviews, building tours, hotel tours, airplane trip reports, and animated videos. *He has a second channel called CubsRuleProductions, rebranded as Matt TheGoAnimator, which is dedicated to GoAnimate grounded videos; he also has some grounded videos on his main channel however. *From 2010 to 2012 (with two final cameo appearances in 2013 and 2014) he had a video series entitled "The Scooter Show" (originally "The CubsRule Show"). In every episode, he features a close friend(s) for guest appearances. Beginning with the second episode, he features a paper puppet named "Scooter" as the star of the series, which was inspired from crapper1's "Poofy The Adventures of Cheeks" video series. His inspiration to feature his close friends in each episode was "The DieselDucy Show Episode 4: DieselDucy Goes to Outer Space" when Andrew featured user jimster586 in that episode. *His channel was nicknamed "Uplifting Adventures" until 2016; before February 17, 2014, it was branded as "ElevAdventures by CubsRule2040" *He has a Samsung Galaxy Tab 4 7.0. *He also has an account on LiveLeak under the same username, and is the 2nd elevator filmer on LiveLeak DieselDucy being the first. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|Channel branding from 2013-2014. uplifting adventures.jpg|Channel branding from 2014-present External link *CubsRule2040 (main channel) *CubsRuleProductions *Official Website References Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers with a website